Shooting Stars
by Ivorycat
Summary: When a little girl appears on the Kents' doorstep they form a new addition to their farm. Little do they know there is something about this girl that they never would have expected. Please read and review!


**Shooting Stars**

NOTE: These Smallville characters aren't mine, but I do own any that you do not recognize.

A/N: This story takes place late in the middle of season three. In this, Lana and Clark are trying to work on their relationship, Clark and Lex are the best of friends (the way they're supposed to be), but the rest is pretty much the same. If any confusion ensues, let me know. Enjoy it.

CHAPTER 1

          Clark Kent stood behind the telescope he kept in his loft, doing his usual of peeking out at Lana Lang, who sat on her porch; she seemed so close, yet so far away at the same time. He loved her, which was an obvious fact. Things also seemed to be going well for them in the past month. Clark hoped that the day would come when he could spill the beans, meaning the fact that he's from a different planet, he has highly advanced abilities, and that he had kept his old spaceship in a barn on his farm. Sure, that would be easy to tell.

          The seventeen-year-old became jarred of his thoughts by the sound of a clattering noise coming from the barn he had been thinking of. Clark thought it might be some type of animal that had crawled into the old barn, but he didn't take any chances. He headed down the stairs of the loft, heading towards where his parents had hidden the ship for the last fourteen years. Still thinking it was nothing, but an animal, Clark didn't both to use his x-ray vision to look into the barn and instead just pulled back the doors and looked inside.

          "Mom?" Clark called. "Dad? You guys in here?"

          "Ow," a small voice hissed.

          Clark didn't need his keen hearing to know that there was definitely something human in the barn. He narrowed his eyes and used his x-ray vision until he made out a very tiny skeleton in the barn.

          "Who are you?" Clark demanded, grabbing the flashlight he spotted in the moonlight the creaked into the barn. "What are you doing in here?" He switched on the flashlight and shined it upon the figure he'd x-rayed, surprised to see nothing, but a little girl.

          "Hi," the child waved timidly.

          Clark stood in shock, wondering where to begin.

          Martha sat a mug of hot cocoa down in front of the girl Clark had found in the barn, who sat next to Clark on the couch while Jonathan and Martha occupied the arm chair, Jonathan sitting on the arm of the chair. The girl thanked Martha by giving her the sweetest smile in the world before picking up the mug of hot chocolate.

          "This is really good," the girl commented after taking a sip of the hot drink.

          "Thank you," Martha said, unable to hide the flattered tone in her voice.

          "Young lady, what exactly are you doing here?" Jonathan asked her. "Do you know how late it is and you're trespassing on strangers' property?"

          "Jonathan," Martha reproached lightly then turned to the child. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

          "Kylie," she replied. "And I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have been in your born."

          "Why were you there to begin with?" Jonathan asked her.

          "I guess I kind of… got lost?" Kylie fidgeted a little.

          While Martha and Jonathan exchanged a confused look, Clark got a good like at Kylie. She wasn't at all tall, for sure. Her chestnut brown hair went just passed her shoulders and she had deep blue eyes. Kylie wore jeans, a sweater, and a pair of sneakers. Clark decided that the kid couldn't be much of a threat; in fact, she seemed pretty sweet.

          "Kylie, how old are you?" Clark asked, deciding he wanted to do some questioning.

          "I just turned nine," Kylie responded.

          "So, where are you parents?" Clark asked next.

          Kylie's face fell and Clark knew he's struck a nerve. "They died a couple months ago," Kylie explained, her voice soft. "I had to go to this gross foster place in Metropolis, but I used all my saved up money and came here to Smallville."

          "All by yourself?" Martha asked in pure surprise.

          "I've been on the bus before," Kylie explained. "It wasn't scary or anything."

          "How did you make it all the way to our farm, though?" Jonathan asked her.

          "Well, I kind of like to walk a lot," said Kylie. "The bus stop wasn't really, really far and I can move fast. I saw your farm and I kind of wanted to explore."

          "Oh, you really shouldn't have done that," said Martha.

          "Riding a big city bus all alone, walking around in a strange area, and entering a stranger's farm, you're lucky you didn't get hurt out there," Jonathan added, more reproving than his wife.

          "Mom, Dad, come on," Clark interjected. "Kylie is probably really tired, not to mention hungry from everything that's been happening."

          "You're right, Clark." Martha sighed then turned to Kylie. "Listen, you can stay in our spare room. It's pretty small, but it should do. In the morning we'll try to figure out something to do."

          "OK," Kylie smiled in ease, obviously not too nervous around the strangers. "Thanks, Mrs. Kent."

          "How'd you know I was Mrs. Kent?" Martha wondered, just remembering that none of them had bothered to mention their names.

          "Oh, I saw Kent Farm on your mailbox," Kylie explained.

          "I see," Martha nodded then stood up. "Come on. I'll show you where the guest room is."

          "OK," Kylie said, also standing, following the older woman out of the room. "Good night," she waved at Clark and Jonathan before leaving.

          "She's really nice," Clark commented once his mother and the girl were gone.

          "Clark, this is the last thing we need right now," said Jonathan, going right to his usual panic. "We should probably call the police. This girl is a runaway."

          "Dad, don't," Clark nearly pleaded. "She's just a scared little kid with no place to go. You know how some of those foster homes are. Come on, we can just keep her here for a couple of days and try to think of something."

          Jonathan sighed, giving in. "She has to help around the farm, but otherwise… she's welcomed for a while."

          Clark smiled, "Thanks, Dad." He stood and headed upstairs, ready for some sleep after the light evening adventure.

A/N: Short, I know, but a new chapter will be up soon. Please review!


End file.
